Aviva's birthday surprise
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Hey here i am writting a new story again thanks again silver for helping me out
1. Prologe

**Hey it's a new story after watching 'Quillber's birthday present' a few more time i decided to write it for her birthday when they're kids**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wild kratts.**

"Come on Matin!"Chris and martin were running for Martin woke up late and they were running late for school,again.

"I'm..going!"Martin said trying to breath."You..know..i..can't...run..as...fast...as you!"

"I know Martin,"Chris said "but today they're bringing the baby koalas, remember?"Chris reminded soon as Martin heard the words 'baby koalas' he started to run faster."I knew that would get him"chris thought out loud.

"wait, you're lying?"Martin said in a bit of disappointment.

"Nope!See?!"chris answered pointing to the zoo carts.

"Cool!"Martin said in excitment.

"Come on!"Chris said running towards the auditorium.

"Chris!"Chris heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Hey,Aviva!"Chris said as he waved back to his and martin walked over to was feeling a bit nervous because the first day he met aviva he fell completely in love with her.

"How'sit been going Chris?"Aviva asked breaking the silence.

"Not bad has been waking up late"Chris answered "If he doesn't wake up late he takes to long getting ready for school."

"What?! You take too long in the shower because you're singing!"Martin blushed and Aviva started to gigle.

"Uh...Avia isn't your birthday next week?"Chris asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah!Why?"Aviva answered.

"Oh...no reason."He answered."Martin we should plan her a party"He then whispered.

"What?!"Martin said a bit surprised."Chris you hate to keep secrets from her."

"I know Martin,but..."Chris said but was interupted by Aviva.

"What are you boys talking about?"She asked curiosly.

"Oh, nothing!"Chris said with a nervous smile.

**Please review(if you have an idea for chris's birthday present please let me know)**


	2. The plan

**Soory it took me so long to publish this story i just been kinda busy**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Wild Kratts**

**Enjoy!**

"Ok we can't tell Aviva anyting!"Chris said as he finished telling Martin,Kitty,Koki,and Jimmy Z."Espacially you two!"Chris pointed at Jimmy and Martin.

"Tell me what?"Aviva said as she walked up to them.

"Uh...Nothing!"they all said."Got to go bye!"they said and stood there confused.

"You know...I heard them talking."Donita said as she walked up to her."They said to stay away from you because Chris says you got lice"She lied.

"What?!"Aviva said surprised."Chris wouldn't say that!Would he?"

" don't you ask him yourself."

"I will. Because I don't trust you even if my life depend on it!"Aviva snapped.

* * *

"Thanks!"Chris said."Aviva is going to love this"

"Hey,Chris!"Aviva said as she walked up to quickly hid his present behind his back."What do you have there?"

"Uh...Nothing.I got to !"Chris said and left Aviva with a sad face."Phew!That was close!I have to get home and finish writing her poem. Donita had called Zach and told him about what was going on and they both planned to ruin both Chris and Aviva friendship and ruin Aviva's surprise.

"Hey bro!"Martin greeted.

"Hey Martin!"Chris responded and remembered something."Hey Martin did you get..."

"Yeah!No need to woory about it."Martin assured

"Great!Thanks Martin.!"

"No you think Aviva will like this!"Martin said holding up a mud sculpture of an screw stared at the sculpture."Uh yeah too muddy huh?"

"Last year you got mom a spatula made of mud."Chris remembered.

"Yeah probally not the best choice,huh?Hey what are you gettin Aviva?"He asked with interest.

"Soory can't tell you you'll have to wait till next week"Chris said and left.

**Oooh, what did Chris get Aviva for her Review.**


	3. This is NOT a real chapter

**Hey people this isn't a real chapter but I'll try to update soon but right now I need your help!**

**I have this essay project due Monday and I need YOU to tell me things you see of: KINDNESS.**

**For example, coffee brought to sleepy person?Please send descriptions of it I really need your help!**

**Thanks! :-)**


	4. Advice

**Hey everyone i'm back with chapter 3 thanks for the help on my 'Kindness Essay' that was a big help. Enough chit chat. On with the Story!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Wild Kratts!(I wish I did though) :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chris was working on his poem for Aviva but kept getting stuck. "Ugh!"He complained.

"Is something wrong little bro?"Martin asked.

"I just can't seem to be able to write a good poem for Aviva"Chris said.

"Why don't you just read one of the one's you ALREADY wrote?"Martin asked pointing a pile of boxes full with poems Chris wrote.

"No Martin those aren't really good. I want to write her something new."Chris answered.

"Well then just write it from your heart"Martin said. "The rest will work it self out"

"You really think so?"

"I know so"

"Me too"Said their dad who was listening to their coversation. "Don't woory Chris I had the same problem as you did when I tried to write your mom a poem,.."His dad assured when he was interupted by another voice.

"Except your father didn't give me a poem more like a drawn picture that discribed his feelings"Mrs. Kratt said.

"But I'm horrible at drawing"Chris said.

"It doesn't need need to be a drawing Chris"Mr. Kratt said.

"Yeah bro just follow your heart"Martin said.

* * *

**Well there you go hoped you like it if you have a poem Idea let me know. (I'm horrible when it comes to writing poems)**

**Please Review.**


End file.
